


Date Nights

by trashsshi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/pseuds/trashsshi
Summary: “It’s not so bad, watching the sunrise and walking under street lights with you.”
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Date Nights

Hyunjae’s thin fingers type out a text on his phone.  _ I’m here. _

There’s an immediate reply.  _ Me too. _

And then a pair of arms sneak around his waist to hug him tight, and Juyeon’s chin is on his shoulder. They sway together, Hyunjae giggling, and then Juyeon whirls him around. “Did you miss me?”

“I always miss you,” says Hyunjae playfully, but his smile quivers. He missed Juyeon more than he could ever express.

At first, all their romancing used to be at the dorm. They’d brush hands while they moved past each other in the kitchen, shooting each other secret smiles. They’d kiss backstage, in front of the dressing room mirrors, the hot flare of the lights no match for the blaze of their bodies. Juyeon would crawl into Hyunjae’s bed and spoon him. But it became claustrophobic very quickly.

Hyunjae would be sucking Juyeon off under the sheets when it would hit him that they deserved better. Juyeon deserved better than being treated like a clandestine fuck. They weren’t friends who liked exploring each other more. They weren’t friends who occasionally slept together. They were in love. But they weren’t living like it.

But they couldn’t get caught.

Hyunjae curled up, naked, into an equally naked Juyeon in the bathtub one night. After everyone else had gone to sleep. Hyunjae cried and begged Juyeon to break up with him, and Juyeon held him, comforted him, promised him that he’d be better for him. That he’d make him feel more loved.

“It’s you who should be loved more,” whimpered Hyunjae. “You deserve better than being treated like my dirty little secret.”

“But I don’t mind,” said Juyeon, bewildered.

“But I do!” choked out Hyunjae.

“Then do you want to come out?”

Hyunjae stiffened. “I can’t do that to the other members.” If Hyunjae and Juyeon decided to date openly, it would impact the whole group.

Juyeon sighed. “We’ll figure something out. But I’m not breaking up with you.” He smoothed Hyunjae’s fringe away from his forehead and planted a soft kiss there. “It’s selfish of me, but you can’t shake me off, hyung. I’ll only accept it if you stop loving me.”

Hyunjae couldn’t imagine he’d ever stop loving Juyeon, so that was the end of that. Hyunjae had a headache from all the crying. Juyeon suggested they stepped out to clear his head. The cool night breeze would do him good.

They were out in the empty streets where the only shops open were the 24/7 convenience stores. They walked with their fingers twined, synced steps on the pavement. The cold did seem to clear Hyunjae’s head, at least it wasn’t throbbing as much as before. Hyunjae was aware of the little glances Juyeon kept throwing at him, guaging, concerned.

“How are you feeling?” Juyeon asked finally.

Hyunjae gave him a small smile. “Hungry.”

Juyeon laughed, and Hyunjae’s heart leaped, seeing those beloved eyes curved into crescents. They entered a convenience store with their masks up. They bought ramyeon, snacks and beer.

They sat outside with their food and the steaming ramyeon was wonderful to eat out in the cold. There was nobody in the streets and Hyunjae could pretend he and Juyeon were the only ones in the world.

But they’d never get so much time alone to talk, so after filling his stomach, Hyunjae began speaking. Juyeon sipped beer and listened. “I want to be able to date you the way normal couples do. I want to go to cafes with you, I want to go to the Han river. I want to take you to fancy restaurants. We’ve been a couple this long without having one proper date, Juyeon, not even one! We’ve been fucking without even going on our first date!”

Juyeon sipped his beer and smiled. Hyunjae was infuriated, until Juyeon said, “We’re on our first date now.”

“What?”

“Convenience store date,” said Juyeon, and added mischievously, “isn’t that something normal couples do?”

Hyunjae blushed, speechless.

“When you slurp your ramyeon it makes me want to kiss you,” said Juyeon, dabbing at Hyunjae’s mouth with a tissue.

“You’re really not innocent at all, huh?” said Hyunjae.

“You taught me too well, hung,” said Juyeon, with a wink.

They’ve made late night/early morning dates a habit since then. Sometimes they have different schedules; Juyeon might be MCing while Hyunjae prepares for drama auditions or CFs. Juyeon texts him,  _ You free tonight?  _ and if the next day is a day off and they can sleep in, Hyunjae texts back,  _ Yes. Where do you want to meet? _

They don’t meet at the same place every time. It’s unlikely that anyone’s watching them, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. They went to the Han river once, and watched the moonlight glimmer on the water. Then they kissed. They went to the park and sat on the benches other couples had been on before them. The park was transformed at night, silent but for the crickets and the low hoot of a bird. They lay on the grass. There were no stars in Seoul, but they made love anyway, under a sky that was so dark it must have had its eyes shut.

Cut to the present, when Hyunjae tells Juyeon that he misses him always. They rarely get opportunities for their date nights, since they’re so busy most of the time and need all the sleep they can get. Hyunjae still misses Juyeon even though he sees him every day. Hyunjae misses Juyeon every moment that Juyeon is next to him but Hyunjae is forced to keep his distance, forced to keep their secret.

But it’s much better than before. So much better. Hyunjae can breathe, and his chest isn’t so tight. Their date nights feel like dreams, surreal the next day, shadows that disappear when the sunlight hits- but Hyunjae knows they were real, and that they’ll happen again. That makes all the difference.

Juyeon’s lips curl over his, desperately. Hyunjae feels the breath knocked out of him. 

“I always miss you too,” says Juyeon, and he sounds as breathless as Hyunjae feels.

They walk up the hill. The view in front of them is a familiar one, but Hyunjae still takes out his phone and snaps a picture.

“Is this enough?” says Juyeon. He sounds sad. Hyunjae doesn’t know how to fix that sadness. He wonders if this is how Juyeon felt, when he used to hold Hyunjae in his arms for hours. As though he’d never get tired of it.

“It’s not so bad, watching the sunrise and walking under street lights with you,” says Hyunjae, grinning. “I could do it forever.”

“Will it always be enough?” says Juyeon.

Hyunjae feels a stab of anxiety. “Yes,” he says, walking into Juyeon's embrace. “You’re my everything. Whatever you can give me will be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [tumblr prompt.](https://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/134866855116/any-au-for-two-people-who-are-in-a-hidden) Comments make me happy!


End file.
